Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensing device, particularly to an array type multi-dimension sensing device.
Description of the Related Art
The pressure sensing device is for detecting the pressure taken in certain position and is widely applied to devices in every kind of environment. The current pressure sensing device is usually made of piezoelectric materials or micro electro mechanical system (MEMs). The material cost of the piezoelectric material is expensive and the MEMs is too delicate to be damaged. Therefore, the technique of capacitive pressure sensing is proposed to implement the pressure sensing device with low cost.
However, the current capacitive pressure sensing device has many problems. For example, the current array capacitive pressure sensing device can only detect pressure, that is, the amount of the force taken on the surface straightly. Researchers have proposed the multi-dimension capacitive sensing technique, but the current multi-dimension capacitive sensing technique has the problems of an oversized area and the incapability of array type layout, so that it is not available to be applied to medium and small size devices.